To See Her Again
by xmxoxoxnxy
Summary: Inu papa didn't die, but Izayoi did. he finds her in kagome's time
1. Chapter 1

**To see her Again**

_By Moony_

_Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

**Prologue**

_When you are destined for something, life finds a way._

Pairing: Inutaishou & Izayoi

Drama/ Romance

AU: Inutaishou and Izayoi raised Inuyasha and Sesshomaru together before she died…

****

**Inutaishou sat in **his office, in his big leather chair, his back to the door, as he stared out the window, looking over the city of Japan.

Today was the anniversary of Izayoi's death.

Today, five hundred years ago, a few months after his youngest son's birthday.

He spun away from the window, and stared into the painted, chocolate brown eyes of his former mate.

He had always been good at drawing, it was a hobby he had picked up in ties of peace.

After Izayoi's death, he had painted her likeness, but in between taking care in an infant Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and grieving for his mate, the painted stood unfinished for decades.

Now the one finished products hung in his office at work, and one in his home office.

He smiled as he regarded the painting.

It looked just like her, she wore a blue kimono with a red sash tied around her slim waist, and a pink_ haori_, with_ sakura_ blossoms sowed on the front, her long black hair hung almost to her knees.

Her eyes were always her best feature in his opinion. They were chocolate brown and sparkled with life, and she had absolutely no fear in them.

That's what made him fall in love with her in the first place.

The fearlessness that shone in her deep brown eyes.

A knock on the door startled him from his thoughts.

"_Chi chi ue, _may I come in?"

It was his son, Sesshomaru.

"Yes, come in." he called.

His older son strode into the office and stood in front of his desk, "It's today, isn't it, Father?"

Inutaishou looked into his son's golden eyes, so much like his own, and nodded silently.

"I'm surprised you even came in today…" he trailed off.

"I had some work to finish, but then I'm heading out, I'll be back in tomorrow."

Inutaishou got up took his jacket from the back of his chair, as he passed Sesshomaru, he patted him on the shoulder, "I'm very proud of you, my son."

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth lifted in a half smile.

Sesshomaru had taken over the family business, where as InuYasha had married his high school sweetheart, Kagome, and they were living in the country where she taught in a pre-school.

Sesshomaru was always more dependable and hardworking then Inuyasha, but Inutaishou loved both his sons equally.

"Cancel my appointments for the rest of the day, I'll be working from home for the rest of the day." He said to his secatary, as he passed her on his way out of the building.

Inutaishou lived in a house a few miles out of the city, in the country, it was the same mansion he and Izayoi had raised the boys in, all those years ago.

As he neared the tomb, he dropped the illusion he kept in place around other humans, his black hair lengthened and returned to original white, and the magenta strips on his cheeks became visible again.

He got out of the car and walked out into the woods that surrounded his property, he walked until he reached the tomb he and the boys had erected for his mate.

It was made of white marble, with a handmade statute standing outside.

He placed the white lilies -he had prepared before he left the city- on the steps of the tomb.

"K_onichiwa, Koibito_." He greeted her softly. "It's been nearly seven hundred years… such a long time, I still miss you, but I have adjusted well enough." He smiled warily, "You'll be happy to know that both inuyasha and Sesshomaru are doing very well, Inuyashsha's married, can you believe it? Sesshomaru is still alone though, but I'm sure he'll find someone soon."

He stood in silence for awhile, listening to the wind whistling through the trees, before he said, "I miss you, Izayoi."

And he turned and walked up to the mansion where he lived alone.

****

Translations

Haori Light weight silk jacket used to keep a kimono clean and dry

Chi chi ue Old, respectful way of saying 'Father'

Konichiwa Good afternoon

Koibito Lover


	2. Chapter 2

**To see her Again**

_By Moony_

I don't own InuYasha

**Chapter One**

****

**Inutaishou was feeling **particularly restless today.

He didn't know what was wrong with him.

He just found it impossible to concentrate on his work.

'_This office is going to suffocate me.' _ He thought,

He decided to go for a walk, it was becoming a habit of his…

Inutaishou walked down the busy streets of down town Tokyo.

He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair, suddenly, someone bumped into his shoulder.

"_Sumimasen."_ A girl's voice said as she passed.

Inutaishou was intrigued by the smell coming of off this girl so he decided to follow her, but he soon lost sight of her, and he could find her scent because of all the pollution in the air, so he gave up.

But that night as he lay in bed he thought of her again, he hadn't seen her face, but her scent was very familiar, and he couldn't put his finger on the reason why.

He closed his eyes and decided it was time to sleep, he had an early meeting tomorrow.

He dreamed of her again.

The day they met.

_It was nearly sunset, and Inutaishou was helping his friend Li Yakosoku, to look for his wayward daughter, he kind of felt like a bloodhound, his friend had given him one of her haori's to sniff and get the scent, and sent him off._

_He said she could be anywhere, so it was better not to limit his search to one area of the property._

_He was walking under a sakura tree when his nose twitched._

_He stopped and smiled crookedly. "I know your there, _hime_."_

_He heard a giggle, from somewhere above him, then a rustle and a thud, as she jumped down._

_He stared._

_This wasn't the young girl he remembered._

_She looked to be about sixteen years old, not a little girl any more._

_Definitely not._

_She was not wearing a kimono, he noticed._

_She wore a blue yakuta with a red sash around her middle._

"Konichiwa, _Izayoi-san." He greeted her respectfully. "It has been a long time…."_

_She nodded. "Hai, Inutaishou-sama. How is Sesshomaru-kun?"_

_He smiled at the mention of his son. "He is doing very well, thank you."_

_She smiled at him, and what struck his the most was the fact that here was absolutely no fear in her eyes._

The memory disappeared as he opened his eyes.

All of a sudden the girl from the station appeared in his thoughts.

He didn't understand it, somehow she felt very familiar to him.

He shook his head, and decided to go and check his emails.

****

**The next day** he went for another walk, for some reason he found the office stuffy, and he couldn't concentrate on his work.

As he walked down the street, he caught a scent that he couldn't ignore.

So he followed it and found the girl from the day before, crouching in the corner, three men surrounded her.

His eyes flashed red. '_How dare they touch what is mine!'_

He charged at them, knocking them out in a few minutes.

Then he turned to the girl, his eyes turning back to their normal, golden color.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Her eyes were huge, but she nodded. "_Hai, arigato."_

He smiled at her. "Can I take you home?"

She shook her head, and looked away, "No, that's alright, I'll be fine. But thank you very much for helping me." She smiled sweetly and Inutaishou felt his heart beat wildly.

"What's your name?" he asked breathlessy.

"My name is Takara Izayoi."

Once again he felt his heartstop.

It was her.

Izayoi.

He found her.

He smiled her. "Come on, I'll take you home, I'm not taking no for an answer." He gave her his best smile, the one she always loved.

She smiled. "Alright, thank you."

****

Translations

Sumimasen Sorry

Hime Princess

Haori Lightweight silk jacket usesd to help keep the kimono clean and dry.

Yakuta Casual summer kimono- usually made of cotton

Konichiwa Good afternoon

Hai Yes

Arigato Thank you

****

**AN: My first Inuyasha fan fic, hope it's ok.**

**Read and review.**

**Lata Moony **


End file.
